


aquiver

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating, Omega Huening Kai, Riding, two words: puma mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kai liked that; he liked it. being owned. being claimed.he was soobin's and that was all he wanted to be, for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	aquiver

**Author's Note:**

> puma is a win for me so enjoy this little ficlet

"Strip." The cold icy blue eyes staring at him made Kai hurry to obey the command. It was such a relief to not have that urge to argue and fight with everything Soobin said. No, this time the wolf part of Kai, the newly turned part, a part that was as enthusiastic and playful as his human part was, longed to obey and please his alpha.

He was sure that he pleased Soobin because the man smirked at him as he watched Kai strip. Soobin was stretched out on the bed, naked except for his pants. Soobin was fondling himself but his attention was firmly on his mate.

Instinctively the omega lowered his eyes and watched as his hands, which had been ungraceful before the bite, made short work of his belt. He was still a little bit ungraceful but the bite had changed him in all the good ways. He glanced up shyly at Soobin when he had finished stripping. The moment he met Soobin’s slit-like pupils, he immediately looked down again. It took some time to come to terms with the strange urge to actually listen to Soobin but so far he liked it.

"Come here." Soobin beckoned and Kai crawled onto the bed willingly. In here, in Soobin's den, he could be himself. He could be silent if he wanted without anybody asking if he was sick or unhappy. He trusted Soobin. They had been dating for a few weeks now, growing ever closer after he saved him from his abusive family. When Kai had finally asked for the bite, Soobin hadn't refused him.

He kneeled up on the bed, lifting his eyes slightly so he could glance through his eyelashes at Soobin. The alpha was watching him, waiting for Kai to stop moving. "You know what's going to happen tonight, don't you? I'm going to mate with you, knot you to make you mine."

Kai couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. "Yes, yours." He said, grinning when Soobin smiled.

"Yes, _mine_. Would you like that, Kai?"

"As if you even have to ask. I want you, all of yours. I want to be yours."

"You know that this will be forever. Werewolves mate for life and you're a werewolf now so you can be my equal. You'll be an alpha's mate and run the pack with me. There is no going back from that."

"Yes, I want this. I want you, all of you." Kai wasn't begging, far from it but he was craving it like he craved turning. The newly turned omega wasn't above begging however. He would do it for Soobin if that is what his mate wanted. He craved Soobin's touch and to please him, to make him proud.

Kai had to clench his hands into fists to make sure not to touch. Soobin hadn't given permission yet and he didn't want to be punished. His claws punctured his skin and the pain was brief before the tingle of healing took its place.

Soobin was watching him, eyes tinted with ice before the alpha said, running a hand down his own chest. "You want this? You want to be taken by me? Be knotted and mated? To have my smell embedded into your skin so everybody knows who you belong to?" Kai nodded and whined in the back of his throat. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything.

Soobin inclined his head and removed his pants, displaying himself for Kai. The omega wanted to lick and nuzzle that thick cock but he held back. He needed permission first.

"Have you done as I told you?" Kai nodded and whimpered. He had prepared himself well, stretching himself up to the brim. He preferred it if Soobin did it but he could see the reasoning of the alpha. Soobin wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Then come here." Kai wasted no time in climbing up in Soobin's lap. He held himself there, muscles trembling with the strain. Soobin steadied him with a hand on his hip before he said. "Go ahead."

Kai felt the weight of his alpha's gaze upon him but he ignored it in favour of carefully lowering himself on Soobin's erect cock. He rested his hand on Soobin's shoulder in order to steady himself. The bite cured a lot of things but sadly not the inbred lack of balance. Soobin's big hands on his shoulders were like a hot branded iron and Kai finally felt the blunt head of Soobin's cock nudge at his entrance.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out or moaning. He wasn't sure. He lowered himself inch by inch when Soobin suddenly snarled. "Look at me."

Kai obeyed immediately and was rewarded with bright aqua eyes as Soobin stared at him. He didn't lower his gaze for one moment, just gazing in the eyes of his mate. Soobin's smile was deadly and full of fangs as he whispered. "So hot, sitting on my cock like that. Such a good boy, Kai and all mine. I'm going to mate with you, knot you and fill you up to the brink with my seeds. Do you like that?"

Kai nodded, chewing on his lips with growing fangs. He realized a moment later that Soobin was buried balls deeps in him until his mate began to move. Soobin began to thrust up and Kai began pushing his hips down.

If Kai thought that Soobin couldn't get any harsher then he was wrong. Soobin growled lower with each thrust and it turned Kai on even further. His icy blue eyes remained fixed on him as he whimpered, moaned and whispered. Suddenly Soobin made a move and Kai was on his back with Soobin pounding into him. He wrapped his legs around Soobin's waist so the angle was even deeper.

Soobin hit his prostate each time and Kai keened when a clawed hand suddenly wrapped around his cock and began pumping him in time with the thrust. He came with a shout and slumbered back boneless. Soobin groaned as he came and the omega bit back a whimper at the pressure he felt as Soobin's cock expended into his knot.

His claws came out and he dug them into Soobin's back. To his credit, the alpha never flinched but instead gently ran his clawed hand over Kai's neck and back in order to calm him. Soobin was still staring at him and he softly said.

"It will stay like this for a while, linking us together. Do you think you can handle it?" Breathing hitching Kai nodded. It was starting to feel better as he relaxed. He took the time to glance up at Soobin, study his face. His mate was handsome, no doubt about that and he was _his_.

He nuzzled at Soobin's neck, licking his throat out of comfort. Soobin rumbled in his chest, a soothing deep rumble that made something inside Kai ease.

"Did I…Was I good?" The question caught him of guard but Soobin merely smiled.

"You were exceptional. Such a good boy, taking all of me, letting me fill you up with my seed and knot you.” He paused to kiss him deeply. “You're _mine_ now."

The words were said with a growl, possessive and left no room for arguments, but Kai smiled. He liked that, liked it; being owned. Being claimed.

He was Soobin's and that was all he wanted to be, for the rest of his life.


End file.
